


God's favorite

by planetgrayson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demons, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetgrayson/pseuds/planetgrayson
Summary: Bruce was God's favorite angel,but the Devil was once too.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	1. If I cannot bend heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! welcome to my first fanfic!!  
> English is not my first language so sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes! <3

Bruce is one of God’s favorite angels,  
He guides the pure and untainted souls towards heaven with a charming smile, he obeys the rules and carries out all the tasks He gives to him.

Bruce is one of God’s purest and strongest angels, his life on earth was short but untainted.  
  


Bruce is a sinner in heaven,  
His fatal flaw wasn’t anger or pride.  
His fatal flaw was love, an excess of love for Bruce didn’t hold God first in his heart, as all of His angels should, nor were his affections turned to God’s children. They were all for one of His other angels, one of the purest, most beautiful angels here; Richard.

Richard was an angel who came to be a thousand years after Bruce’s creation.  
God asked Bruce to help Richard, to guide him through the tasks of being an angel – one of the purest creatures in this world.

One of the first things Bruce learned about Richard was that he preferred to be called Dick.

Dick has been serving by Bruce his side for a few thousand years, and Bruce’s heart grew fonder of Dick during those years.

Bruce is a sinner, a sinner who is walking through the utopia that is heaven – a place where only the purest of his children can walk – and Bruce was walking here, his feet polluting the clouds with every step, his breath polluting the air with every breath.

  
Bruce loves Dick’s smile, the way his eyes turn into crescents when he laughed and the way the sound of it echoed through the air. He loved Dick’s hands, they were softer than the clouds and smaller than his. Dick’s eyes were bluer and clearer than the sky – even the skies of heaven couldn’t compare.

Dick was always by his side; it was hard not to love him.

Bruce wasn’t the first angel to sin, there were many who have fallen down to the pits of hell, but Bruce only knows one story similar to his.

Bruce had known Jason since his creation, Jason started serving Him a little after Bruce’s creation.  
Jason was an angel who had a big heart, he held mankind at a high regard, but he held God at an even higher one. Bruce understood why Jason fell, he was honest and truthful.

Tim was an angel who was created a few hundred years after they were, Tim had a beautiful voice it welcomed those who were guided to heaven by other angels. He stood at the golden gate; his voice accompanied by the harmonious sounds of the harp.

Jason fell,

Jason was found more often around the gate – around Tim.

Jason loved mankind, he loved God even more, but he loved Tim most.

Jason was honest and truthful.  
Jason told Tim and by association God,  
Tim cried, Jason did as well.

Jason had a big heart, it was shattered the moment the clouds dissolved underneath him, tearing him away from Tim’s hold.

Dick is Tim’s best friend which means that Bruce still sees him a lot.

Tim used to smile more,  
his mouth still does but his eyes don’t.

Tim is a faithful angel, he’s loyal to God which is a definite sign of love.  
Tim loved Jason, but maybe he loved God more.

The war between heaven and hell is short but intense,  
Lucifer his pride was too great to accept that God looked down on him, saw him lower than mankind and had him tend to the souls of the damned and tainted.  
  


Bruce and Dick had to protect what they loved, they had to protect the pure grounds of heaven, the pure and untainted souls and the most important thing – God.

Bruce is a sinner.

A demon charged at Dick with full speed, his tainted and filthy hands stretched forwards.  
Dick didn’t notice, his back was turned to the demon as he fended himself from another demon.

Bruce is a sinner.

Bruce pushed his weapon straight through the demons trying to get their filthy hands on him, he rushed to Dick’s side as he pushed the demon away from Dick before he could lay his filthy hands on him.

Angels were pure.

Bruce has been blinded by love, not for God or mankind but for Dick. He fought this war for Dick, to keep him safe, but when Lucifer met his downfall together with those who decided to follow his path, Bruce couldn’t let himself be blinded like this.

He loved Dick so much, if Dick held Bruce in his heart the way Bruce held him in his heart, they would be fine. They would leave the kingdom of God, but they could be together. Bruce was selfish, a trait he developed after meeting Dick.

“Dick,” Bruce said,

Dick turned around to face Bruce, Dick’s halo reflected in his raven hair; the golden glow seemed to envelope his entire body. Dick’s usual tan skin seemed more like gold in this light, his blue eyes stood out more. He looked beautiful, as if to taunt Bruce that Dick was the forbidden fruit he so desperately wanted, so desperately craved.

For once, Bruce truly understood Eve.

  
“Dick, I am going with them” he said, Dick’s eyes widened.  
“Bruce, no. You can’t” he reached out for Bruce’s hands; the sensation burned but maybe that was the strain of his falling.

  
“I cannot live a lie; I cannot serve Him like this. It would be an insult to our Father if I continue to feel how I feel” Bruce said as he desperately held onto Dick’s soft hands.  
“You can’t Bruce” Dick protested, “What are you even talking about” he pleaded.

“I must go Dick, that’s- that’s why I ask you to join me” Bruce said squeezing Dick’s hands “Leave His kingdom, leave the house of our Father with me... we can be together”

Dick pulled his hands back, tears in his eyes “You cannot ask this of me” his voice broke, “I follow His will, I cannot betray Him” Dick cried.

“Not even for me?” Bruce pleaded, he know it was a lost cause, Dick was faithful and loyal unlike him.

“Do not ask this of me, Bruce” Dick cried out, it sounded distant to Bruce, “You are everything to me Dick, I loved you since the moment you came to be, and I want to love you for eternity. I beg of you to follow me” He pleaded again, he felt heavier his impending fall nearing.

“Do not ask me to betray him” Dick pleaded “I cannot do it; I cannot betray out Father like that”

“Do not leave me alone Dick,” Bruce said in a broken whisper before he fell forward, right into Dick’s arms.  
Dick’s soft skin against his own, his tears fell onto Bruce’s skin as he cried out.

Dick held onto Bruce, who let out broken pleas.

“I never understood how hard Tim had it” Dick whispered,  
Bruce pulled himself up with the little strength he had, he captured Dick’s lips with his own.  
The sensation went straight through his body, it was sweet, pleasant and warm, it felt as if the sins he had committed were being cleansed from his being. Dick’s lips were soft and tasted salty from his tears. Bruce was too far gone to be saved; he deepened the kiss now that he had nothing to lose.

It was fleeting, the warmth disappeared as Dick pulled away.  
His eyes were red from crying, his lips were swollen, and his expression was pained, wrecked.

Bruce felt the clouds dissolve, he felt the heat from the flames of hell, he could hear the screaming and wallowing of the damned as he was ripped from Dick’s hold.

Bruce was a sinner,

Bruce was falling,

The devil was once God’s favorite, just as Bruce was.

Bruce felt his once clean and pure skin burn, the sins sticking to his skin. His eyes were burning the once clear blue color was being replaced with golden red eyes. His wings, his magnificent wings, the most beautiful pair out of all His servants, turning into creaking bones, the white feathers – instead of burning off like most of the fallen angels have – turned black from ashes and shriveled up.

The falling was scorching his skin, but worse it was putting more and more distance between him and Dick – sweet, pure and beautiful Dick.

The last thing Bruce heard was Dick’s painful cry and sobbing.

Bruce is a sinner and Dick is beautiful.

Bruce is a fallen angel and Dick is faithful.

Bruce loves, Dick does too.

Bruce loves Dick but Dick loves God.


	2. I will raise Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bruce” 
> 
> The honeyed voice that had spoken his name sounded amused, mischievous even making Bruce stop pacing and look at the angel. 
> 
> “I knew you were coming to me, there never was a sacrifice” 
> 
> “You knew nothing of the sort!”
> 
> “But I know everything about you” he said in a gentle tone, “I know your heart, you would never let anyone lay claim to me or let me suffer under anyone’s claim” The angel reached out his hand,
> 
> “I see goodness in you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a 3rd chapter too since it felt like I would be cramming too much into this one, so there's another part coming up! I hope you like it <3

It’s ironic, Bruce was one of God’s favorite angels and now he was Lucifer’s favorite demon.

Bruce was one of the princes of Hell, due to him being one of the original Fallen ones.

Bruce spent his time in Hell in the Fields of the Damned; broken, tortured souls who were planted there moaning in pain. They were to be ensured to grow twisted and tormented to pay for their sins.   
  


Because Bruce walked in the field so often, he soon found out his appearance hadn’t changed much, whereas most fallen angels had creaking bones without feathers as wings, red scorched skin and bones sticking out from odd places, Bruce had none of those things. His wings were black and shriveled up, his skin was more like Lucifer’s, scorched in some places and redder than it used to be and his eyes golden red.

He could be mistaken for a young man, walking the fields – which many of the damned souls seem to think anyways – since they tried to grasp him by the ankles, plead and beg him to help them. As soon as the souls were to touch him however, they would shriek in pain, the memories, regret and passion flowed in them – feeling Bruce’s pain and agony whilst also having to relive their own actions that have brought them here.

Bruce had loved his task in heaven, guiding the peaceful souls into their utopia, reuniting them with family and friends that had passed before them.

Bruce didn’t dislike his task in hell, maybe his fall had affected his personality or maybe he could finally serve justice for those who were sent to heaven too soon with too many scars.

If Bruce had to pay for something like love than these people deserved the worst of the worst, it was their fault there was even a division ‘heaven’ and ‘hell’ they should pay for their existence, life was a gift from God and should be handled with care and respect.

Bruce wasn’t one of the demons who oversees the Field of the Damned, his status went above that kind of work, but he spent much of his free time there. Flying on ruined wings to the field, he surrounded himself with these souls because he liked the feeling of power. Seeing the newer souls begging him for mercy because from a distance he looked like a handsome young man but up-close it was obvious he was a celestial being, it glowed off of him. In terms of his looks he was second to lucifer himself, His eyes were reddish gold, shining with the strength of his dominant presence. His body was smooth and sculpted, and his face was so perfectly beautiful, it could only have been sculpted in Heaven.

It was satisfying to those souls in pain, it was satisfying but it did little to help him forget those clear blue eyes, tanned skin and that soft black hair.

Bruce’s home in Hell was private, only a select few have ever been allowed inside. The things inside his home were all reminders of what he’d lost, he’s only ever had his servant come in aside from Jason – Jason who’d fallen even before Lucifer had, Jason who doesn’t remember anything else aside from waking up in Hell one day which made Bruce wonder if Hell was created for the sole purpose of punishing Lucifer.

Bruce heard the gravel crunch behind him, a horned and hairy creature twice his size landed behind him. He gave a bow to show respect to his master.

“Speak” Bruce said coldly in his deep and smooth voice, waving his hand to show he wanted it to be quick.

“My prince, an angel has appeared and brought through the southern gate” the creature spoke.

An angel, sure, they fell prey to the seductions of mankind and their sins and lost their invulnerability to Hell, but it wasn’t common. To break an angel, to take all that makes them holy from them is something all the princes fight for – satisfaction that comes from breaking an angel when they were dragged into the abyss was a great honor. Bruce, however, has never been able to give him any joy or satisfaction. It wasn’t the angel that consumed most of his thoughts, and the thought of someone doing what he had done to that angel, to _his_ angel filled Bruce with a rage and fury he had never felt before.

“So, an angel has succumbed to the dark abyss. What’s their name?”

“No name has been given as of yet, Slade has already laid a claim on him”

“Slade?” Slade was an original Fallen one as well, he only ever seemed to bother himself for extraordinary purposes. It filled every bone in Bruce’s body with unease “What has compelled him to lay claim on this angel?”

“The angel is untainted, my prince”

“Untainted? How did he get dragged into Hell?” Bruce frowned.

“They say he was waiting in front of the gates, and entered of his own free will”

“Strange” Bruce mused, looking at the creature before him.

“One might say extraordinary, my prince” the creature continued, hesitating for a moment “I came here to tell you about it because from the glimpse I could catch of this angel, he greatly resembles a certain figure in your house”

Bruce went still, the cogs in his head started turning. The creature was one of the few ever allowed inside his house and he was a master spy, if anyone were to capture the likeness of this angel and the figure, he kept in his great room it would be him. That would mean that the angel who came through the gates was his, it was Bruce’s angel and if it were true this angel went through on his own free will that begged a question that got Bruce’s nerves quivering with intensity he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Southern gate?” Bruce already unfolded it tattered wings and looked at the creature for verification, when he got it in the form of a nod, he took off immediately. There was no time to waste, Slade had laid a claim on something that belonged to him, the Southern gate out of all of them was closest to his territory. He could get there before Slade could do any permanent damage to his angel.

The Southern Wall was a fire that stretched high into the sky. The Southern Gate was the fire's only break, a small gap at the base of the flame. Just inside the gate was a rowdy crowd, demons of every shape and size and allegiance, and in the center of that crowd, Bruce could see a light. The light was faint, dimmed by the proximity of so many hell spawns, but there was no denying that it was purely angelic. Bruce had once glowed with that sign of the grace of God himself. This angel was indeed untainted.

Bruce landed in a whirlwind of cinders stirred up by the force of his wings. Lesser demons immediately moved aside for him, shielding their eyes from the heat. The demons far more powerful than the madding excess driven by curiosity – were slower to move. Bruce’s eyes burned with red-gold fire, and a moment later, his sword appeared in his hand. The weapon's reputation had spread to every corner of Hell as something that no demon wanted to face, making everyone get out of his way.

In the very center of the circle, providing the spectacle that had so many demons transfixed, was Slade. He was a huge creature, thickly built, with two centaurian legs. The tips of his blunt, heavy fingers flickered with fire, and his face was a hideous blend of equine and human. He was great and ruddy and powerful, the nightmarish embodiment of one of Lucifer's first lieutenants. In front of Slade he was displayed, his upper half barely held off the ground by his trembling arms, was the angel. As soon as Bruce saw him, he knew the creature had been right.

The wings that had once been blinding and bright were now faded from soot and ash. Long ebony hair had been unceremoniously been hacked off, strands of it clutched in various demons' hands, held close like the drug it was. Tasting pure celestial energy was the rarest of all experiences, and Slade had done his part to buy the crowd by dispensing a small measure of that energy to them. Instead of a robe of white, the angel was nude, and his naturally flawless tan skin already showed signs of abuse, red and black burns weeping where Slade had laid his flaming hands on him. Coiled around his legs and wings was a chain of hellfire, and it burned blood red, restraining the angel but not harming him, since the purity of his soul was still intact.

“Bruce” Slade spat out in rough and nasal voice, “what brings _you_ the pretender of Hell, here?”

Bruce was often called a pretender; he had mainly kept his angelic look and wings whereas other Fallen had been completely transformed by their fall.

“This angel is mine” Bruce spoke, cold and calm even if every nerve in his being was shaking with need. “You will release him”

Slade laughed loudly, “Finders keepers, the deal has been done. I found him and brought him into Hell, he is mine to enjoy” he said jerking on the chain forcing the angel to kneel, Bruce had to keep his eyes on Slade because if he were to focus on the angel, he would lose his mind.

“This is your last chance to release the binding chain without bloodshed” Bruce said, stretching his wings to intimidate Slade and show he was serious. Slade wasn’t one to negotiate with, Bruce knew that he wasn’t going to be getting his angel back without violence. Slade feared no one but Lucifer, so as Bruce had expected Slade gave him a satisfied smile. He threw the angel aside, no one dared to touch the binding chain for their limb would most likely burn off without having Slade’s permission.

Bruce drew his sword as Slade started to engulf himself in hot flames, “You and your toys” Slade mocked Bruce’s sword. He couldn’t help but laugh, the light his blade emanated was enough to burn holes into the eyes of the onlookers, the hellfire poured into the blade when forged brought a great amount of pain.

Slade launched himself at Bruce at full speed, who in turn swept himself up into the sky to avoid Slade’s first attack. Bruce dove down as Slade was too preoccupied lashing out at the demons he ran into when Bruce avoided his attack, Bruce’s blade cut the tip of Slade’s tail making him roar in pain and the intensity of the flames surrounding him grew as he fired an attack at Bruce, who couldn’t fly away fast enough and got hit in his legs. It hurt but Bruce didn’t let it show, he’d been accustomed to pain for a long time and he wasn’t going to show any weakness. Slade let this small victory distract him, giving Bruce the perfect opportunity to strike. His blade cut through two of his fingers and he dove his blade to Slade’s eyes.

Slade lowered his head defensively and the sword was met with one of Slade’s curled horns, Bruce’s blade was stuck for a moment and Slade took this opportunity to grab Bruce. The heat scorched Bruce’s body, he gritted his teeth as he managed to jerk his sword free just as Slade rose his injured hand to try and rip Bruce apart. He hacked the rest of the fingers off and Slade released his grip on Bruce howling in pain clutching his hand and before Slade could even think of doing anything to Bruce, he ran his blade along the span of his stomach, cutting it open and seeing the blood spill out.

“This is your last chance to release the bind, Slade” Bruce said as Slade fell to his knees clutching an injured hand and trying to keep the wound from spilling out his guts. “Or I will deal with it by leaving you a corpse” Bruce used the tip of his blade to tip Slade’s head up, all of the fury Bruce had was visible in his eyes.

Slade sighed and soon the chain binding the angel dissipated into small embers. Bruce immediately walked towards the angel; his pace slightly impatient. The angel struggled to get up on his legs, Bruce’s hand hovered above the angel’s head – wanting nothing more than to rake his fingers through the dark locks but he couldn’t touch him, not in front of this crowd. Not without revealing all the things he felt for this angel. The crowd around them stared at them silently, princes of Hell didn’t fight often so the word would get to Lucifer soon.

The angel managed to get to his feet, he leaned forward until his head rested against Bruce’s sculpted body, the touch was electrifying and made him act out immediately. A thin binding chain appeared, he quickly wrapped it around the base of the angel’s wings making his claim final and jerked him up, they flew to Bruce’s home as soon as they could.

Bruce flew them into the house through one of the windows, not wanting to deal with the lesser demons at his door wanting his patronage. He had more pressing matters to worry about right now. When they landed in his great room, he looked over the angel, the wounds Slade had inflicted on him were already healing, the angel’s grace permeating them. The chain around the angel’s wings filled Bruce with possessiveness he hadn’t felt in millennia. When those blue eyes finally met his, Bruce wasn’t filled with tenderness but instead with pure fear. Something this perfect and pure had no place in Hell.

“What in His name were you thinking?” Bruce growled, turning to pace around in the room to avoid those clear blue eyes. “You were waiting at the Southern gate like a… like a lamb waiting to be slaughtered” Bruce was frustrated “The pure idiocy, you belong in the kingdom of Heaven, what is your great sin that makes you want to sacrifice yourself to the pleasure of one of Lucifer’s minions?”

“Bruce”

The honeyed voice that had spoken his name sounded amused, mischievous even making Bruce stop pacing and look at the angel.

“I knew you were coming to me, there never was a sacrifice”

“You knew nothing of the sort!” Bruce snapped.

“But I know everything about you” he said in a gentle tone, “I know your heart, you would never let anyone lay claim to me or let me suffer under anyone’s claim” The angel reached out his hand, “I see goodness in you”

Bruce jerked himself away from the angel’s approaching hand “there is no goodness in me, stay away from me”

The angel laughed softly “That would defeat the entire purpose of me being here” he moved forward as his footsteps were soft against the black flooring “I came here for you Bruce, why would I stay away now” Bruce was backed against the wall, and the angel was so close he could feel the cool and comforting light emanating from the angels soul soothing him. Bruce closed his eyes, trying to maintain his composure, he wanted to strike out make him bleed and hurt and fly away in fear.

A hand touched Bruce’s cheek and acidic tears welled up in his eyes, the last thread of his composure snapped when those cool lips pressed a light kiss on both of his eye lids.

Bruce gasped as he flung his arms around the angel with a cry.

“Dick,” he managed to choke out, he felt cool arms enfold him in an embrace as strong as his own, just as desperate.

“Bruce” the voice soothed him “I’m here, I’m here with you, _for you”_

“I prayed to our father and finally he has answered, God rewards the faithful my love” Dick said after a few moments of silence.

“Do not say that” Bruce said as he withdrew from the embrace, temper rising again.

“What? That I love you or that God rewards the faithful? For we are both faithful, both of us and I do love you, I always loved you”

Bruce walked away, needing distance. Was this one of God’s new tricks to punish the Fallen, “Why didn’t you come with me then, why wait”

“I needed our Father’s blessing, I had to wait” Dick said, extending one hand to Bruce, which he forced himself to ignore. “I couldn’t go against His word, He has spoken anew however, he gave me this leave. He gave his blessing. This is a gift Bruce, not a trick. I promise”

“How could His gift be abandoning you to Hell?” Bruce snapped “I cannot protect you here Dick. I can save you from the lesser demons but soon Lucifer will hear of your arrival if he hasn’t already. I can’t prevent Lucifer from taking you from me” Bruce sounded desperate.

Dick grabbed one of Bruce’s hands, “He will not tear me away from you” he said confidently “we will seek audience with him, and if he doesn’t kill us, we will be saved”

Bruce sighed, “Our Father will never receive me back in Heaven”

“Bruce, trust me” Dick said stroking his cheek and when Bruce met his gaze he smiled, it was almost too perfect to look at.

“Let me have you, before we seek audience with Lucifer.” Bruce said desperately as he circled his arms against Dick’s waist. “I don’t know if I can control myself any longer around you”

Dick smiled as he wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck, “I am yours Bruce, you are mine. this is your gift. _Our_ gift”

Bruce hungrily lunged forwards and captured Dick’s lips in a bruising kiss, it was rough.

In Hell people didn’t have sex for pleasure or love, everything in Hell was done for torture. In Hell there was no making love or sex there was only fucking. It was rough, painful and dirty – a prime example of one of the many ways to torture damned souls. Bruce never liked that kind of punishment, he never liked physical punishment. He punished and tortured souls mentally and destroying the mind – which is why many of the damned souls feared him.

Bruce rested his head against Dick’s chest, “I cannot do this, I cannot defile you” he choked out, “I have lived without you for so long, I’ve done evil and I don’t deserve your grace, Dick”

Dick lifted his head, his eyes filled with compassion and love. “You have done evil and evil has been done to you. You deserve love, you can feel pleasure with me, Bruce” Dick initiated the kiss this time, slower, deeper and more loving. Everything in Bruce screamed at him to take control and dominate the smaller angel in his arms.

Bruce’s hands traveled down Dick’s back, halting when he remembered Dick wasn’t wearing his robes at all. Dick placed his hand on Bruce’s and guided his hand downwards, letting it rest on the soft flesh of his behind. Bruce squeezed the flesh softly which prompted Dick to make one of the most beautiful sounds Bruce had ever had the pleasure of hearing and it went straight to his nether region.

Dick looked down at Bruce’s face and held it in his hands, “You will not break me, you will not defile me Bruce” he said as if he knew what Bruce was thinking.” He pressed his palm on Bruce’s chest, “We are meant to feel this” Dick’s wings wrapped around them, cocooning them and Bruce hadn’t felt the softness of those wings in so long.

“You, you aren’t for me, Dick.” Bruce said as he looked into Dick’s eyes which softened after being met with Bruce’s pained ones.

“But you have always been for me, you are mine” Dick said, pressing a light kiss on his lips “And I have always been for you, Bruce”

The urge Bruce felt was purely primal and stirred hot and heavy inside of Bruce. Flesh pressed to flesh and desperate touches. This was Dick in his arms, the angel he had longer for, even after millennia he couldn’t forget him; his blue eyes, tanned skin, honeyed voice, beautiful face and body. This divine entity was the one who sighed against his lips, the one who’s hand wrapped around both of their erections and stroked. The feeling of it made Bruce groan, in pleasure but also in protest.

“It’s fine” Dick reassured him, voice shaking with desire. “You can have this; we can have this _together_. Don’t fight me, welcome me”

Bruce didn’t say anything, but he tilted Dick’s head back and planted his lips to the long, tanned column of his throat, nipping and caressing him there, trying to control the urge to sink his teeth into that tender and divine skin as the ache in his groin intensified with each move Dick made.

“You are for me,” Dick moaned as he let Bruce do what he wanted to his throat. Dick stopped stroking their erections – making Bruce groan again, this time in protest. Dick wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist, Bruce supported Dick by holding him up by his thighs. Dick’s erection resting against Bruce’s stomach and Bruce’s erection was met with the cleft of Dick’s ass – the contact making Bruce groan and no longer able to control the urge to bite his angel, sinking his teeth into Dick’s neck making the angel moan as his hands flew to Bruce’s head keeping him in place.

“Mine” Bruce growled as he pulled back and looked into Dick’s eyes, which seemed to sparkle with satisfaction “Yours” Dick said, this snapped the last thread of composure Bruce had left and he hungrily captured Dick’s lips in a kiss.

His hands kneaded the flesh of Dick’s behind for a few moments before inserting one of his fingers, the sensation making the angel pull back from the kiss to gasp. His skin was glistening and the look he had on his face was one of pure need and desire.

Bruce’s fingers worked on Dick’s entrance when he lowered them upon his bed, one that was hardly ever used. The sight of Dick sprawled out onto the red sheets, wining and panting with need made Bruce want to pound into him with all the force he had – he had to restrain himself however, he didn’t want to hurt or break his angel.

Bruce hovered over Dick for a moment, pressing their foreheads together – needing to convince himself that what he was doing wasn’t wrong – when Dick took his face into his hands again “yours, my love” he said.

“Mine” Bruce growled as he finally pushed the head of his cock in, making Dick throw his head back in pleasure. “Dick, please, promise me to tell me when it hurts. I… I can’t hurt you, please” Bruce said before pushing his entire length inside, feeling Dick’s tight walls devour him. Dick’s back arched up beautifully and Bruce caressed the angel’s sculped stomach with a light touch that made Dick shiver, “You’ll never hurt me Bruce” Dick managed out as he wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist once again.

Bruce captured his lips in a bruising kiss as he started moving, trying his hardest not to pound into the angel with all he had even if everything inside of him screamed for him to do exactly that. Hearing Dick’s delicious moans and sounds as he fucked into him was music to his ears, a stark contrast to all the painful noises he heard all day. Hearing Dick moan in ecstasy made Bruce pick up the pace, testing Dick’s limits.

“You won’t break me Bruce, I can handle it” Dick managed to get out between moans as he wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck, kissing him deeply. Bruce groaned into the kiss as he let himself pound into the angel roughly, the noises filling the room were obscene; Dick crying out in pleasure, skin slapping on skin, the obscene wet sound that came from where they were one. Bruce pulled on the chain around Dick’s wings, making Dick arch up and he captured his mouth in a kiss again. The new position and angle making Dick cry out in pleasure, chanting Bruce’s name like a mantra.

“Mine” Bruce growled into Dick’s ear before leaving an array of marks along his throat.

When Dick lost himself in pleasure, he moaned Bruce’s name loudly and clenched around him – making Bruce lose himself in pleasure as well as he filled Dick to the brim, staking his final claim on him. Making Dick _his_ in every way.

After the ecstasy had worn off, they panted as they looked into each other’s eyes, fear in Bruce’s for he didn’t know if he ever got to experience this kind of joy again since Lucifer was bound to find them. “We need not to seek him out, your king is coming to us” Dick said, as if he knew exactly what was going to play out.

Bruce could sense it as well, Lucifer’s impending arrival.

“He will not take me away” Dick said confidently, promising.

“How do you know that?” Bruce asked demandingly, his arms tightening their hold onto his angel.

“Because I have faith in our Father” he replied “The Morning Star is still his son, he has a place in God’s grand plan even if he or you don’t believe it” Dick planted a delicate kiss on Bruce’s lips, chaste but wonderful nonetheless – every touch he shared with Dick felt wonderful.

“we should go meet him” Dick said managing to get himself free from Bruce’s hold, putting on one of Bruce’s robes, it was too big of course and it wasn’t in good shape it wasn’t like the heavenly robes they wore in Heaven – most demons would forgo the robes since they didn’t held up well over time and it was only a hassle to make new ones it was a luxury to even own one.

Bruce decided to just use one of the loincloths which were less of a hassle anyways, “we should” he sighed as he felt the hellish air shift. They walked out of Bruce’s room, and somehow, he knew he was never going to step foot in that room again – his existence was going to change forever.

Bruce took Dick’s hand as they stepped into the great room were the king of Hell was waiting for them, he shielded Dick besides his own bigger form – he wanted to make it obvious enough that we wasn’t going to give Dick up easily without being to disrespectful and saying it out loud.

Lucifer’s back was turned to them, instead he was facing the statue of Dick, the air around Lucifer seemed energized with his presence – lesser demons would cower away but demons like Bruce felt the need to challenge him, but he tried to keep it cool.

The heavenly love and light that came off of Dick was an immediate contrast to Lucifer’s chaos and lightning in the room.

“An angel” Lucifer spoke as he turned to face Bruce and Dick, he looked attentively and appreciatively at Dick – which rubbed Bruce all the wrong ways. “Not one of mine either, our Father’s faulty and disgusting grace doesn’t cling to you, it still flourishes within you” Lucifer’s grin was plastered on his face as he watched Dick.

“You stole him from Slade?” Lucifer asked, taking his eyes off of Dick.

“I fought Slade for him”

“You fought for your little angel; he has finally come down to join you down here.” Lucifer said as he walked closer to them, “I simply must hear more of this tragic tale before I have you both destroyed for your presumption”

Bruce stood in front of Dick defensively but was stopped by Dick’s hand on his shoulder, pushing him aside as he walked past Bruce towards Lucifer. “I have brought a tribute, in exchange of releasing us”

Lucifer’s smile turned menacing within seconds “I want nothing of His” he spat out, it was harsh enough to make Bruce take a step back.

“This does not come from God” Dick said with a tender smile, moving closer to Lucifer with every step. Bruce watched as Dick was close enough to touch – to be killed by Lucifer in a moment if he wished it. He tried his hardest to restrain himself, he needed to trust Dick to know what he’s doing. Lucifer’s fury was only reigned back by his own curiosity.

Dick stretched his hand out to Lucifer’s chest, “This gift is from Michael, Samael” Dick said as his hand touched Lucifer’s chest. A blinding light erupted, and Bruce couldn’t see anything for a moment before the light dimmed again. In the middle of the great room stood Dick – unharmed – next to Lucifer who looked like the old Lucifer or rather _Samael,_ his beauty being more heavenly and the air around the room has changed.

Dick’s purity seemed to have dimmed a little after the discourse, Lucifer looked at the angel in shock as he took a few steps back.

“Michael” he muttered, “He has not forgotten you” Dick said as he stepped back to give him some more space. 

“Somehow, I had” he answered after regaining composure, looking down at his hands with an emotion Bruce could not describe “I have dwelled in my self-righteousness for so long, this new awareness is worthy of a small favor I suppose”

“You’ll let us go?” Bruce asked, he was unable to believe the words that came from Lucifer.

“I’ll let you follow whatever path he has chosen for you two, I doubt it’s what you want best, but beggars can’t be choosers now can they” Lucifer smiled, it felt a little off since the angelic glow didn’t suit his usual grin. He rested a hand on Bruce’s shoulder, making his whole body seize in agonizing pain but when the hand was withdrawn, he saw a flame dissipate from it. Lucifer’s lordship over him was lifted and Dick’s chain had also disappeared.

“Now, your blade prince of mine” Lucifer said, making Bruce nervous as he reached into the dimension where he kept his blade. He handed it over to Lucifer who took it from him, they were completely vulnerable now nothing Bruce could do could protect the two of them.

“It carries a bit of your original grace” Lucifer said as he studied the blade, “How long have you had this, prince?”

“Almost as long as I’ve been here in Hell”

“So almost as long as I have as well, no wonder the princes hated you so. They camp outside of the castle even now, prince, calling for the blood of you and your angel” he said turning his back on the two of them.

“Please...” Bruce said in a moment of doubt, that Lucifer wouldn’t let them go.

“Don’t worry, I will not deliver you to them. They could never deserve you or dream to be anything like you my prince” Lucifer said as he turned to the two of them, “it is time for you to leave, you know the way?” he looked at Dick this time, who nodded.

“yes”

“good, this place... I’ll keep it, as a reminder that even here in Hell we can evolve” Lucifer said before lifting his hand towards them. Dick immediately wrapped his arms around Bruce, holding onto him tightly. His wings quivered with tension.

The last thing Bruce saw before Lucifer’s dark energy engulfed them was Lucifer staring into the eyes of a new statue, this one tall and straight and proud baring a great resemblance to Bruce himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I love reading your comments and thoughts if you had any!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments, I'd love to hear your thoughts. <3


End file.
